Boys Will Come And Go
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda sees Zac holding her sister's hand and has a bit of a overreaction! WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: Wrote this one forever ago but forgot about is so here you go.

* * *

 **Boys Will Come And Go**

Ethel Hallow was now a third year at Cackle's Academy and was now fourteen years old, though the girl had only matured a little compared to most of her friends the girl had physically got older and people were starting to notice though there was only one guy Ethel was interested in.

Ethel still had a crush on Zac as she had since her first year at school and was still struggling to speak to the boy. Today was a bad day for Ethel as Zac was visiting from Pentangles and she always ended up embarrassing herself whenever she had to face him.

Later that day the Pentangles students arrived and Ethel kept her head down. She had figured avoiding the boy made it unlikely for her to embarrass herself. Ethel was totally avoiding the Pentangles students and trying not to think about Zac...why did he have to be so cute? She asked herself before she shook her head and carried on walking telling herself to stop thinking about him.

The thing Ethel did not realise was that Zac had grown up over the two years she had know him too and was not totally oblivious anymore, Zac had now realised Ethel had a crush on him.

Ethel was walking down the corridor when she heard someone say her name behind her. Turning she saw Zac and squeezed her eyes shut willing him to go away so she did not end up saying something stupid again, he walked closer to her until he was stood right behind her.

"Ethel wait up" the boy said and Ethel slowly turned already feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Hiya" Zac said with a smile

Ethel opened her mouth to reply but no words would come out. Zac laughed.

"I know you have a crush on me, you don't have to be so embarrassed to talk to me you know" Zac told her.

..."H...Hi" Ethel got out finally saying something to the boy that made sense after two years.

"Ethel I wanted to say ..." the boy started before grabbing the girls hand in his nervousness.

* * *

Esmerelda Hallow was sixteen years old and was now in her last year at the school. The girl was happily walking down the school corridors when she stopped dead whilst walking down the chanting corridor.

A boy was holding her sister's hand and Esmerelda felt her overprotective side coming. Before she could think it through she found herself storming towards the boy and her sister.

"OI" the girl shouted causing the boy to turn around at her shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT IS MY SISTER" she shouted getting closer to the boy. Zac let go of Ethel's hand and started backing away actually scared. The girl who was yelling at him eyes were literally blazing with anger.

"Esmie" Ethel tried to say embarrassed.

The elder sister did not listen to her sister and kept going for Zac. Esmerelda had seemed to alert most of the school because students and teachers alike appeared in the corridor wondering what on earth was going on and why people were shouting. Esmerelda did not even notice anyone was there.

"Esmie?" Sybil said as she appeared and saw her sister acting out of character. Her sister blanked her.

"I am sorry" Zac said apologising. He had forgotten the girl had a sister, even so he did not expect the girl to freak at him so much.

"You are sorry?" Esmerelda started as she stopped still to look at the boy. "I will show you sorry!" the girl said as she flicked her fingers sending blue sparks towards the boy who only narrowly managed to move out of the way of whatever curse was going to hit him. Seeing she missed she tried again. It once again very narrowly missed him.

"Stop it please" Zac said leaning against the wall scared what she was going to do to him.

Esmerelda stopped the curses but stormed up to the boy until she was stood right in front of him. The boy looked up at the elder girl terrified. Esmerelda grabbed hold of the front of his shirt pulling him towards her. Ethel just stood there staring. She had never seen Esmerelda like this before but then again Ethel had never been with another boy before.

"My sister is fourteen years old she doesn't want to sleep with you!" Esmerelda told the terrified boy.

"I...I wasn't going to make her" the boy said not sure what else he could say. If the girl freaked so much at him holding her hand what on earth would she do at him kissing her cheek?

"Yes of course you weren't I know what teenage boys are like, stay away from my sister do you understand?" the girl said staring at him. The teachers felt things had gone to far.

"Esmerelda!" Ada said looking at her star pupil "Let go off him now!" the teacher said. She seriously thought the girl was going to kill Zac.

Esmerelda let go of the boy who stepped as far back from her as possible. Esmerelda glared at him a minute longer but had not quite finished.

"I am watching you so don't try anything funny" Esmerelda said as the boy just nodded to scared to talk. Esmerelda looked at the crowd that had formed and then Hecate came to her senses.

"Esmerelda Hallow...Miss Cackle's office now" the woman shouted.

"You two as well, I want to know everything that happened" Ada told a terrified Zac and Ethel who was bright red. Hecate transferred everyone to the office.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Enid asked trying to figure out what she had just witnessed.

"I have not got a clue" Mildred replied her mouth opened in shock.

"If that is Esmerelda being overprotective I am actually terrified what my father will do to my boyfriends" Maud replied thinking if someone's sister was that bad her father would be so much worse at someone near his little girl.

* * *

In the office the three students and Hecate, Pippa and Ada were all stood in the office.

"Esmerelda what on earth was that about?" Ada asked the girl.

"He was trying to seduce my sister" Esmerelda replied glaring at the boy who was sitting down.

"I was only holding her hand" Zac replied telling the teachers what he had been doing.

"Ethel what happened exactly?" Hecate asked knowing she was the one who was most likely to tell them.

"Well Zac was holding my hand and...well Esmie got upset" Ethel told the teachers.

"It starts with hand holding, then it will be a kiss on the cheek, and before you know it this idiot has got my sister pregnant and then decides to leave once he has got what he wanted" Esmerelda replied with her arms folded. Ethel touched her head embarrassed.

"Esmerelda..did you ever think maybe you overeacted just a little bit?" Ada replied knowing the girl was thinking way to much into this.

"No! My sister is fourteen and some boy is trying to seduce her, I am not overacting" Esmerelda replied angrily.

"For goodness sake, I didn't do anything" Zac protested not wanting to get in trouble for holding the girls hand.

"Esmie...I appreciate it but...you don't have to be so overprotective" Ethel replied talking to her sister.

"Of course I do, if some boy is after my little sister" Esmerelda told her hating the idea of some boy being after her Ethie.

"Esmie...I know you care and thank you but I can look after myself, I am fine honest if I need your help I will ask" Ethel told her sister not exactly angry at the girl because she knew her intentions were good.

"I don't like some boy holding your hand" Esmerelda replied sadly.

"I know...but I am getting older it will happen...you can't attack every guy who comes near me" Ethel told her.

"Oh do you want to bet?" Esmerelda replied planning on doing just that.

"Miss...do you mind if we have a few minutes?" Ethel asked wanting to speak to her sister alone.

"I don't see why not, Zac come" Ada said to him knowing the sisters had to talk. Once everyone had gone Esmerelda sat down next to her sister.

* * *

"Esmie...look I know it upsets you seeing me with a boy but you have to trust me, I mean what about when I am older and wanting to get married are you not going to let anyone near me? I don't want you to scare everyone off" Ethel told her sister worried this would keep happening.

"But I can't stand it, you are my little Ethie I don't want some guy all over you and I don't want you to get hurt" Esmerelda told her sister hating the thought of it.

"I know but...you have to trust me to make my own decisions about things, having a boyfriend does not change anything between us so can you please try to keep your cool next time?" Ethel asked her not wanting to be fifty and alone because her sister scared everyone off.

Esmie nodded and sighed "Sorry Ethie, I suppose I got a bit overprotective" Esmerelda replied.

"A bit?" Ethel asked amazed.

"Alright a lot...I blew your chances with Zac didn't I?" Esmerelda asked her sister.

"Yes I think so...he is really scared" Ethel replied with a sigh.

"I am sorry Ethie, don't hate me?" Esmerelda said looking sad.

"I don't hate you, boys will come and go but you will always be my sister" Ethel told her hugging her older sister who smiled hugging her.

Ethel sometimes hated her sister being so overprotective but in a way she was grateful that she cared so much after all as Ethel said there will be plenty of boys over the years but she will only ever have one older sister who will be the one there when a boy breaks her heart. Ethel hugged her sister gratefully glad she was overprotective.


End file.
